better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord
The Overlord is an evil spirit who represents the dark half of the balance and the main antagonist of the My Little Pony and Ninjago crossover series, LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. He appears as one of the two main antagonists of Season 2: The Friendship Continues (the other being Queen Chrysalis), the main antagonist of Season 3: Rebooted, the overarching antagonist of Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, one of the three main antagonists of Season 9: Hunted (the others being Iron Baron and Cozy Glow), and an anti-hero of Season 10: March of the Oni. He is also the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis. Depictions in the Series ???? ?????????????????????????? Season 2: The Friendship Continues The Stone Army The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still The Last Voyage Last Train to the Dark Island Ponyville Confidential The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted The Surge The Art of the Silent Fist Blackout The Curse of the Golden Master Magical Mystery Cure Codename: Sunset Shimmer The Void The Legendary Friend Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Dread on Arrival True Potential Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria How to Build a Dragon Yakity-Sax The Gilded Path Two Lies, One Truth What Lies Beneath The Weakest Link Saving Faith School Raze: Lessons of Friendship School Raze: Green Destiny Season 10: March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach The Ending of the End: The Fall After a brief conversation with the Omega, the trio continued fighting. Lloyd was launched into a display containing the Sword of Sanctuary. However, the sword's reflection failed; he instead went for the Realm Crystal while the Overlord distracts the Oni. The Omega explained the crystal was only the key needed to open the portal and destroying it won't do anything. More Onis are summoned and Lloyd and the Overlord retreated. They are surrounded but noticed the Oni feared the Golden Master's armor. They managed to escape Borg Tower but were surprised to learn the Ninja had to leave with the Bounty due to a distress call. Instead, P.I.X.A.L. entered the dark clouds and being a Nindroid, was able to save them. When she did, she noticed she was running out of fuel. Lloyd and the Overlord are then surrounded by the Oni, but P.I.X.A.L. saved them on time. She ran out of fuel and they began to fall until the others arrived with the Bounty. The Ninja then told them that Cole was gone. After the Overlord told them they are wasting time mourning, he showed them the Golden Master's armor. However, everyone was upset at him and started leaving. The Overlord, once again, looked at the photos in the Ninjas' cabinet. Vinny accidentally came in when looking for the bathroom. He introduced himself and the Overlord asked him a question about what is more important than survival. After answering with friendship, trust, and the like, the Overlord excused him. The Ending of the End: Endings The Overlord entered the Monastery of Spinjitzu carrying the Golden Armor, and tosses it to Wu. As the Oni approach, the Overlord went outside the Monastery to fight with the other Ninja (except for Cole). During the last stand, the Overlord used his power to transform into an Oni. But Omega gains the upper hand, proclaiming that he can sense the Overlord's hesitation to completely give in to the dark side, and that the Evil Lord's hope to regain his lost humanity make him weak. With the Overlord down and everyone else surrounded, the Ninja retreat back to the monastery. Just when all hope seems lost, Lloyd came up with the solution for them to recreate the Tornado of Creation. The Overlord initially refuses to join but after seeing a painting of Lloyd getting swept over by an Oni tentacle, he had a change of heart and helped wipe out the Oni. The Fate of Lloyd Afterward, the Overlord stands apart when everyone was mourning Lloyd. When Lloyd miraculously wakes up, the Overlord strangely frowns to himself and he later left in silence with Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, and Luna bidding him farewell. Goals *Conquer the Sixteen Realms *Destroy the Ninja, Mane Six, and all who aid them *Overthrow the four alicorn princesses as ruler of Equestria *Shift the balance of light to dark so he can escape his prison and achieve a physical form *Escape the Digiverse *Become the Golden Master *Save the Sixteen Realms so he can conquer them himself Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 2: The Friendship Continues *28. "The Stone Army" *29. "The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still" *30. "The Last Voyage" *31. "Last Train to the Dark Island" *32. "Ponyville Confidential" *33. "The Last Hope" *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *36. "The Surge" *37. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *40. "Blackout" *43. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 (flashback) Special *"Day of the Departed" (mentioned) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. True Potential *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Green Destiny" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *162. "The Big Mac Question" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Trivia *He is the only villain to successfully conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. Gallery OverlordEmerges.png|The Overlord's first appearance OverOrb.jpg|The Overlord's spirit Screen_Shot_2012-11-14_at_7.37.04_PM.jpg|The Overlord's four-armed form Screen_Shot_2012-11-21_at_7.54.29_PM.jpg|The Overlord's original dragon form Wow.png|The Overlord as the Digital Overlord 0988ba0a505bceb91008e7f1916808a5--ps.png|The Overlord as the Digital Kraken in the Digiverse MqdefaultRPCNCW95.png|The Overlord about to become the Golden Master Image-big-codenamearcturus.png|The Overlord as a blob Overlord_ninjago_episode_33_by_zanesecretcrush-d7loog2.jpg|The Overlord as a 90% Golden Master Golden_Master.jpg|The Overlord as the Golden Master CGI Overlord 2019.png|The Overlord's appearance in ''Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, Season 9: Hunted, and Season 10: March of the Oni